Rencuentro Entre Hermanos: Cap 2
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: La Banda, se llevara una sorpresa con cierta encapuchada.


Kada apareció en una cueva iluminada por cristales lumino, con varios objetos robados, 2 cámaras, 3 laptos, algunos cajones con ropa, la que uso y la que usara, contenedores de oro, algunas camitas para babosas y encima de todo eso había una telaraña que le servia de acama. Kada sabiendo que estaba segura se quito la capucha, dejando ver su rostro.

- Bienvenidas a mi hogar, se que es algo simple, pero crecí sola, y esto es lo que tengo. Las babosas sonrieron mostrándose cómodas.

- Me alegra de que les guste...pero en fin, vamos a ponerles nombres. En primer lugar la ojimiel vio a una babosa electroshock.- Tu seras Centella ¿Te gusta?. La babosa chillo en afirmación, luego vio a una babosa granada. -Bomba, ¿te cae bien?. La babosa sonrió, luego Kada vio a una babosa fraguadora. - ¿Te gusta fundición?. La babosa dio un salto feliz y por ultimo Kada vio a una babosa Venedrill. -Lianas...¿Te agrada?: La babosa asintió sonriendo.

La peliverde tenía una lista de lugares a los que podía robar, le gustaba robar cosas como un desafió, todos los nombres estaban tachados, todos menos dos, e iba a ir a su siguente objetivo.

- El Refugio Shane...Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la ojimiel.

Con la Banda...

Estaban recibiendo reportes de robos, y se habían enterado de una ladrona encapuchada.

- Sabia que Danna no era de fiar. Dijo Trixie.

- No lo se Trix, esa chica según algunos que vieron su silueta, dicen que era más pequeña, es más decían que era una niña de 11, no creo que haya sido Danna. Comento Kord.

- Kord tiene razón, ademas Danna ha mantenido su promesa de no robar. Recalco Eli, cuando de la nada apareció una niña encapuchada...

- Demonios... elegí mal momento para robar... Se dijo la morena.

- ¿Robar?, ¡ES ELLA!. Dijo Pronto, la encapuchada tomo su lanzadora y disparo una babosa flaturorinka a Pronto para que se callara, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa chillona voz y ya le fastidiaba, luego Trixie trato de acercarse con cuidado, pero la niña le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas, Kada vio en el cinturon de la pelirroja algo que le llamo la atención: La camara de Trixie, Kord disparo a una babosa jabonosa pero la encapuchada la vio venir y diparo a otra jabonosa desviando el disparo atrapando a Kord pero a ella no, Eli sabía que no debia disparar una babosa muy poderosa, pues era una niña, así que para no lastimarla disparo un aracnired que la morena logro esquivar de un salto, luego Kada disparo una babosa gelatinosa, que lo ensucio por completo, y cuando vio que estaba distraido, tomo la camara de Trixie con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomo el aparato del clan sombra robado y desaparecio...

- No puedo creer que una niña no haya robado, y en nuestras caras. Comento Kord frustado.

- ¡YO NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA VUELTO A SER MI CAMARA EL OBJETO ROBADO!. Grito Trixie enojada.

- Trix calmate, la recuperaremos, pero primero debemos descubrir como consigio ese Eli.

- ¿Cual Objeto?. Pregunto el topoide.

- Era identico al que tenia Danna, fue el que le permitio irse asi como asi y...Antes de que el Shane terminara su frase vio una nota al lado de la pelirroja, el troll tomo la nota y empezo a leerla...

* * *

**Gracias por dejarme la camara tan facil, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de la pelirroja esa o como la veo, la novia del chico de los dos flechos, pero les dire algo que deberan recordar: Por más que lo intenten, Jamas podran atraparme. Menoto regalo: Una camara en perfectas condiciones...**

**No me la hagan tan facil la proxima Banda de Shane.**

**Kada...**

* * *

Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron fuertemente pero mas Eli por que se refirieron a el como novio de Trixie, mientras la susodicha fruncia el seño, habian lastimado su orgullo, le habia robado una niña, se sentia tan estupida, y aparte esa pequeña diablillo se lo restrego en la cara, no podia sentirse peor.

- Bueno al menos sabemos su nombre...Kada. Dijo Kord extrañado.

- En fin debemos descubrir de donde saco el dispositivo. Comento Eli.

- Como Sea. Dijo una enojada Trixie para ir directo a su cuarto, mas Eli la siguio.

-¿Trix?. Pregunto el ojiazul abriendo con cuidado la puerta, y pudo ver a la pelirroja sentada en su cama. - No hay que ponerse de esa manera, Trixie.

- Esa chiquilla me robo mi camara, Eli, si te hubiera robado algo de igual valor entenderias lo que siento. Dijo la ojiverde.

- Sabes, cuando llegue a BajoTerra muchos creian que seria un fiasco, eso lastimaba mi orgullo, ¿recuerdas que uno de los presentadores se burlaba cuando me llamaba Shane?

- Si...

- Bueno eso me hacia sentir como un perfecto estupido, me hacia sentir pequeño, me hacia sentir debil, Y creeme que encerio temia serlo para BajoTerra, y decepcionar a mi papá, eso me hacia sentir peor.

- Eli...es que esa camara significa bastante para mi, es que...agh si me entendieras...

- Trix, yo aveces imagino ser yo el de los malos momentos de los demas y cuando eso te paso, creeme, que senti una apuñalada.

- Gracias Eli...

- No es nada Trix, no me gusta ver asi a una persona que quiero bastante. Dijo Eli sonrojandose, al igual que la pelirroja.

Con Kada...

La peliverde volvio a aparecer en su cueva con camara en manos.

- Volvimos a hacerlo...Solo nos Falta un lugar. Dijo Kada quitandose la capucha y viendo la lista, tacho el nombre "El Refugio Shane", y leyendo el ultimo nombre que quedaba en la lista. - Industrias Blakk...

* * *

**Actualización del mismo DIA, les gusto?, Kada le robo a la banda, pobre Trix, yo en su lugar me sentiria igual, pero cuando escribi eso solte un risita jaja "el chico de losmdos flechos" (ya todo mundo sabe que es Eli) jajaja.**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO Y PORSUPOYO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE!.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que espera que Karina actualize "Verdad O Reto?" Y "Doble Shane, Doble Victoria?, No lo creo".**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


End file.
